our little secret
by DoraRussel
Summary: O Cão poderia ter entregado as intenções de Sansa ao seu Rei, mas por que ele não foi capaz de fazer isso?


**Nome: **our little secret

**Autora: **Dora Russel

**Classificação:** K+

**Gênero:** Romance implícito.

**Shipper:** Sandor/Sansa

**Spoiler**: Último capítulo da 1ª temporada.

**Sinopse: **O Cão poderia ter entregado as intenções de Sansa ao seu Rei, mas por que ele não foi capaz de fazer isso?

**Observação:** Primeira fic de GoT. Queria agradecer à Afrodite - sem ela eu não teria terminado essa história.

Espero que gostem :D

* * *

Sansa andava atrás do Rei Joffrey, para um lugar que ela desconhecia. Percorriam corredores longos e infindáveis, que só fazia com que seu medo se tornasse um sentimento quase insuportável. Sentia os olhares do Cão sobre suas costas, enquanto Sor Meryn segurava-lhe o braço direito, impondo uma caminhada rápida.

Chegaram a uma pequena ponte, e Sansa agradeceu aos deuses por Joffrey ter interrompido o discurso sobre o casamento arranjado deles. Ela já não suportava a ideia de que dividiria uma cama com alguém tão indigno como ele, mas tais ideias ocupavam somente seus pensamentos – bastava um desafio para sua vida ser exterminada, assim como _Rei _Joffrey fez com tantos outros.

Quando levantou sua cabeça para observar o mesmo lugar que Joffrey observava, gritou assustada com a visão da cabeça de seu pai espetada na muralha que cercava Porto Real. Tentou recuar, mas as mãos de Sor Meryn seguraram-na tão forte que provavelmente estaria com marcas arroxeadas nos braços no dia seguinte.

– Este é seu pai. – indicou Rei Joffrey, andando até metade da ponte. Parecia estranhamente feliz com o sofrimento de sua futura esposa. – E este é o lugar onde traidores devem estar! – finalizou com um sorriso sinistro brincando em seus lábios finos.

Sansa segurava o choro, sentindo seu coração em pedaços. Ela sabia que a culpa da morte de seu pai era sua, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria carregar esse fardo por toda vida.

– Olhe para ele! – ordenou Rei Joffrey.

Sansa não tinha condições sequer para se manter em pé, e ignorou tal ordem, investindo com um pedido desesperado.

– Por favor, deixe-me ir. Eu não o trairei, deixe-me ir... – sentia agora duas vertentes correndo involuntariamente por seu rosto, indo contra a sua vontade de demonstrar fraqueza em um pranto desesperado.

– Mamãe disse que logo nos casaremos, e você vai me obedecer desde já! Olhe para ele! – ele ordenou novamente, sentindo uma fúria incontrolável apoderar-se de si.

Derrotada, Sansa levantou a cabeça e deixou que seus olhos caíssem sobre a cabeça desfigurada de seu pai. Olhou, mas não deu atenção aos detalhes. Somente deixou que seus olhos observassem aquela cabeça, sabendo que ali não estava verdadeiramente seu pai.

– E então? – perguntou Joffrey, sorrindo vitorioso diante da posição submissa que Sansa tomava.

– Por quanto tempo preciso olhar, Vossa Graça? – perguntou a menina, sem desviar os olhos em nenhum momento. Seu pensamento vagava para fora daquelas muralhas, onde ainda vivia o verão em Winterfell – onde seu pai ainda era vivo e a amava muito.

Sua reação trouxe desapontamento aos planos do Rei, que esperava mais desespero e choro. Irritado, fez com que Sansa observasse cada uma das cabeças presentes ali: a septã das irmãs Stark e alguns cavaleiros de Winterfell conhecidos por Sansa. Ela olhou todos com desinteresse, sabendo que aqueles pedaços de carne que apodreciam não representavam em seu coração cada uma das pessoas que foram mortas a mando do Rei Joffrey.

– Quer saber? – ele começou a falar, fazendo uma pergunta retórica. – Vou te dar um presente. Logo assim que conseguir juntar meu exército, nós vamos encontrar o _traidor_ do seu irmão, e então eu trarei a cabeça dele de presente para você! – e sorriu, esperando uma reação dela.

Sansa não segurou os pensamentos que inundaram sua mente, e pronunciou sem tirar os olhos das cabeças:

– Ou talvez seja ele que vai me trazer a sua. – sua voz estava vazia de qualquer sentimento, e quando olhou para ele, só existia desprezo em seus olhos profundamente azuis.

Rei Joffrey avançou alguns passos em direção a ela, mas então se lembrou das sábias palavras de sua mãe e parou.

– Minha mãe diz que não é honrado um rei bater em uma mulher. – Sansa percebeu que ele não faria nada, até ver o sorriso de escárnio que ele exibiu, seguido de uma ordem que ela não entendeu a princípio:

– Sor Meryn. – e então sentiu seu corpo ser virado de encontro ao cavaleiro de Joffrey, que esbofeteou-lhe o rosto duas vezes seguidas. Ela sentiu sua pele arder, e o gosto metálico de sangue em sua boca fez com que percebesse um corte em seu lábio inferior. Não chorou, pois suas lágrimas não mereciam ser derramadas por isso, apenas endireitou seu corpo e encarou o Rei com raiva.

Joffrey já tinha voltado a encarar as cabeças presas na muralha, e em preciosos segundos, Sansa sentiu um impulso de empurrá-lo daquela ponte onde estavam. Ela observou a altura, e deduziu que se ele sobrevivesse ficaria igual ao ser irmão Bran em Winterfell: aleijado. Deu passos rápidos, e quando estava pronta para dar um belo empurrão nele, sentiu uma mão forte puxá-la para trás. Sansa quase perdeu o fôlego quando percebeu que se tratava de Sor Clegane, o Cão. Esse movimento também chamou a atenção do Rei, que observou a cena intrigado.

– Aqui, pegue isso. – disse o Cão, enquanto limpava com um lenço o sangue que vertia do lábio inferior de Sansa. Ela encarou os olhos estreitos dele, recebendo o mesmo olhar de volta. Sandor sabia o que ela pretendia fazer, mas fora mais rápido em pará-la. "Por que ele não me entrega?" – pensou Sansa, sentindo seu coração tão acelerado como nunca estivera em sua vida.

Rei Joffrey parecia não ter nenhum conhecimento das intenções de Sansa, e disse:

– Me obedecerá agora, ou vai precisar de outra lição? – esperou uma resposta dela por alguns segundos, e percebendo que ela não diria nada, começou a caminhar para fora da ponte. – Te vejo na corte. – e então foi embora, sendo seguido por Sor Meryn e seus guardas – menos Sandor Clegane, o Cão.

Sansa sentiu um arrepio involuntário quando Sor Clegane se aproximou dela, tão perto que ela podia ver as cicatrizes da queimadura no rosto detalhadamente. Assustou-se quando sentiu seu hálito quente tocar-lhe o rosto, enquanto dizia:

– Eu sei o que você ia fazer, garota. – ele não parecia bravo, o que deixou Sansa ainda mais preocupada. – Tome mais cuidado, e não se esqueça de que ele é o seu futuro esposo, o _seu_ Rei. – ele segurou o braço dela com força, levando-a para mais para perto dele.

– Posso não te parar numa próxima vez, então poupe-se de uma morte dolorosa, menina. – e sem mais explicações, girou os calcanhares e deixou Sansa confusa em seus pensamentos conturbados.

Quando percebeu que estava sozinha naquela ponte, sentiu mais algumas lágrimas banharem seu rosto novamente, e só então percebeu que tinha ficado com o lenço de Sor Clegane nas mãos, e com a cabeça cheia de perguntas que não teriam respostas tão cedo.

* * *

Chegou até aqui? Por que você não comenta? ^^


End file.
